My Spirit's Sleeping Somewhere Cold
by babyhatchet722
Summary: Hermione makes a decision that will affect many. Not as much as it will affect one person though.
1. Her Decision

**My Spirit's Sleeping Somewhere Cold**

_MrsStevenLee722_

**Chapter One**

**Her Decision**

Hermione stood on the balcony of the Head's dorm. The clouds in the sky became blacker by each passing second. Hermione knew what tomorrow would bring and she accepted it. Tomorrow the Final Battle would begin.

*Flashback*

"_Hermione tomorrow Voldemort will attack the school. Snape confirmed it with Dumbledore. Every Death Eater that stands in our way to winning will die. The Light will win," Harry told her. Hermione's heart broke a little. Over the past year she had become good friends with Draco Malfoy. However, in the end both knew they had chosen their side already. It was inevitable. Hermione nodded acknowledging that she heard Harry. She didn't trust herself to speak. She stood telling them she was tired and going to bed._

*End Flashback*

After that Hermione came back to the Head's dorm and had been on the balcony since. The year before Hermione's parents had been killed by Voldemort. Then Percy turned on the Weasley's and Voldemort murdered all but Ginny and Ron. After that Hermione had no willpower to live. Sure, on the outside it appeared she was strong, but on the inside she couldn't take it. Every night she cried in Draco's arms. She had started to fall in love with him but was to scared to tell him. Now with the battle being tomorrow Hermione wasn't certain she was going to. No matter the outcome one of them was going to die. She hoped it was her. She had, had a happy life. Draco deserved to live and have a family of his own that loved him. With that thought in mind Hermione made up her mind. She went back inside taking one last look at the sky. Sitting at her desk she began to write. It was going to be a simple letter but it turned into two pages, then three. Finally Hermione had said all she had to say. She folded the parchment and sealed it so only the person it was intended for could open it. Then she began another letter. This one addressed to three people. After she finished this letter she again sealed it, but this letter could be opened by anyone. Hermione climbed into bed and fell asleep thinking over how tomorrow would play out.

The next morning went by quickly and before Hermione realized it she was sitting at lunch with Harry and Ron. They were talking over strategies and how to quickly end the battle before to many died. Hermione pretended to be listening but she could hardly concentrate on breathing. She was ready for her on plan and hoped it would work. She hoped he would get the letter. Hoped what she was about to do would not be in vain. Lunch ended and all students were sent to their dorms. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were called to Dumbledore's office. They were told that students fifth year and under were being sent home as they spoke on the Hogwarts express and anyone in sixth and seventh year that didn't want to stay. Hermione's eyes seemed to become haunted and it worried the other three in the room. She stood saying she needed to see someone before it began.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb._

She walked into the common room and she saw him standing on the balcony.

"This is it. Isn't it?" he asked without turning to her.

"It is," she replied with barley any emotion in her voice. She had none left in her. He turned his head to look at her and noticed her eyes. He nodded and she walked to stand next to him. Both of them stared at the sky. It looked as if it were still night the clouds had become so dark. There was a loud bang heard and then people running through the halls. It had begun. They looked at each other one last time.

"Promise to do everything you can to stay safe Draco," Hermione said. Then without waiting for a response she grabbed her wand and ran out of the room. Draco soon followed.

On the battle field they were on opposing sides. Voldemort was not yet here so Ron and Harry were hidden under the invisibility cloak.

_Without a soul_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold._

_Until you find it there and lead it back home._

Hermione say him. He was dueling Ginny. Hermione ran to help. The battle raged on and finally Voldemort arrived. Harry reviled himself and the battle between the two began. Hermione didn't notice. Her only focus was Draco. He had to stay safe. People were dying all around them. Friends and enemies, all people Hermione knew well and some she even loved. Deep down she really did care and really did want to cry but she wouldn't let her emotions show. She needed to fulfill the task at hand. It was more important. Spells were flying everywhere. Some hitting their target while others narrowly missed. The battle raged for hours. Finally Voldemort fell. The light had won but the Death Eaters were not giving in. Finally Hermione had to set her plan into action. Harry and Ron both began to duel Draco. Hermione knew how it would end. She had to have her timing perfectly. She started to run, Harry started to form the first syllable of the curse. Just as the green light left his wand Hermione dove in front of Draco and before she hit the ground she was dead.

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

_I can't wake up_

_Wake me up inside_

_Save me_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

"NO! HERMIONE!" Draco screamed and fell beside her before Harry or Ron could even react.

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Just the plot.**

**So I've had this typed for awhile. There is only going to be three chapters to it. I am posting it now in hopes of making those that are waiting for my other stories slightly happy because I have major writers block right now. I will try to have a new chapter to my other stories by the end of the weekend but tomorrow I have to help my aunt move and then Sunday I have to babysit. Please review though and let me know what you think. ******


	2. His Pain

**My Spirit's Sleeping Somewhere Cold**

_MrsStevenLee722_

**Chapter Two**

**His Pain**

Draco carried Hermione's body all the way back to the Head's dorm. He didn't care about what was going on with the battle. Voldemort was dead there was nothing to really care about. His entire world came crashing down when Hermione had fallen in front of him. As he laid her body down on the couch tears started to form in his eyes. He was in denial. His best friend of the last year and possibly his first love was gone. The tears started to fall. He fell to the ground for the second time that night and laid his head on the couch next to Hermione's. The tears fell faster now. He cried himself to sleep that night. The battle outside continued and more than half of the Death Eaters were apprehended.

*The next morning*

Draco woke with a pain in his neck. He forgot the events of last night until he picked his head up and saw Hermione's lifeless body in front of him. He punched the floor angry with himself. He could have prevented this in so many ways. He stood and went onto the balcony and saw a letter on the table. It was addressed to him. He would recognize the writing anywhere. He picked it up and unfolded it.

*The Gryffindor Common Room*

Harry, Ron, and Ginny were in shock.

"Why would she save Malfoy's life? He was a Death Eater!" Ron yelled scaring a few of the sixth years sitting on the opposite side of the room. Ginny's eyes started to water and soon she was crying again. Then a letter appeared on the table in front of them. Harry noticed it first and picked it up. As he unfolded it he realized it was from Hermione.

"She planned the whole damn thing! She knew it was going to happen," he said.

*The Balcony*

_Draco,_

_Please don't feel as if my death was your fault. I choose to save your life. I planned it when Harry told me that the Final Battle would take place._

_Isn't it funny from first to sixth year we couldn't stand each other. Now look at us. At the beginning of the year all we did was fight and insult each other. Then after the first month we decided a truce was best. Slowly we became friends. We began to tell each other everything. How much I couldn't stand Ronald flirting with me, or Harry being so paranoid that everyone was a Death Eater. You relying on me after your father killed your mother. Then when your father made you become a Death Eater. You avoided me for a month after that. Finally I was able to corner you and I remember how scared you were to tell me you had the Mark. You cried and I comforted you._

_Soon after we became best friends. We shared everything. No matter how secret it was or how silly. You told me everything that Voldemort was planning and I told you everything the Order was planning. We trusted each other. Though you told me to tell Dumbledore everything I never did. Voldemort would have known it was you and you would have been killed. My world would have been crushed if that happened._

_Around February I started to fall in love with you. It was hard for me to believe at first. I, Hermione Jean Granger, was falling in love with you, Draco Lusius Malfoy. I never was able to tell you though. I was terrified that if I did you would reject me and our friendship would be broken. From the moment I admitted to myself that I loved you, I vowed to do everything in my power to protect you. Even if it meant dying for you. Unfortunately if you are reading this letter it means that I kept my promise to myself. _

_I am not saying that it is unfortunate that you are still living. I am saying that I am sorry that I never had the chance to tell you my true feelings. I was going to tell you before the graduation ceremony, but then I found out about the battle. I couldn't even bring myself to tell you then. I had a plan. If anyone sent the killing curse at you no matter how fast I had to run or how far away I was, I was going to save your life. If I lived I was going to tell you right after the battle._

_So Draco this is what I want you to do. I want you to carry on with your life. I want you to graduate and find someone that you love and will love back just as much. You deserve it. I am only sorry that, that someone can't be me. You had a terrible childhood Draco. You should have a family. A large family that I know will love you. You are not your father Draco. Remember that._

_My only hope now is that when you think back you remember me and smile._

_Yours always,_

_Hermione Jean Granger_

Draco's hands were shaking by the time he had finished the letter. How could he live knowing the only woman he ever loved besides his mother had died for him. He should have been the one dying for her, but instead she had saved him.

*Gryffindor Boys Dorms*

Harry read the letter aloud.

_Harry, Ronald, and Ginerva,_

_How I would love to be with you now celebrating the victory over Voldemort. However, there are circumstances that you need to understand. First I want to say it is NOT your fault I am dead. Once I knew that Draco was a Death Eater I swore to myself I would protect him with my life. At the time I wasn't sure why exactly I had decided this but I soon found out._

_Harry, I know that no matter what I tell you, you are going to blame yourself for my death but I swear to you, even if you were the one to cast the curse it is not your fault. How could you have known I was going to give my life for Draco? I want you to be happy Harry James Potter. For once in your life you have the chance to be free. You have the chance to have a family that you never had._

_Ronald, I know you will take my death the hardest. Yes, I know you "loved me," but truly all your love is, is a crush. You think you love me because you don't yet know what love is. I am not the right person for you Ronald. We have to many differences. I know that one day you will meet the girl that is perfect for you. You may have even met her already and don't realize it yet. I want you to be happy and make a whole lot of redheaded babies._

_Ginerva, what can I say? You were my best friend since second year when you started Hogwarts as a scared first year. I remember the first time you admitted to me that you like Harry Potter. I was so shocked. Now what you need to do is tell him yourself because he's just to stupid to realize it himself. Unless he has realized it and is just too afraid to mention anything. To which I would say, "Harry Potter you can face Voldemort but you can't face one girl!" Ginny I know you will miss me the most and it is one of the reasons that I will regret doing this. I also know that you will be the one to understand exactly why I am doing this._

_Now what you all need to understand is this; I loved Draco Malfoy. I realized it in February. That was the reason I swore I would protect him with my life. Yes, Draco is a Death Eater, however, he did not have an option. His father forced him to get it. They had to have seven Death Eaters hold him down. He never wanted to be a Death Eater because he did not believe Voldemort's beliefs. All I ask of you three is that he is pardoned of everything he has ever done. He was forced to do it._

_Always,_

_Hermione Jean Granger_

No one spoke. They sat in silence, all three of them crying.

**YAY another chapter. Hoped you liked it. Let me know.**

**Thank you to;**

**McFressie – Yes it was sad. I actually was crying as I worte it.**

**Voldyismyfather – I am glad you liked it**

**Xcheerios – Thank you**

**Well I will try to have the next chapter up tomorrow.**


	3. Their Final Goodbye

**My Spirit's Sleeping Somewhere Cold**

_MrsStevenLee722_

**Chapter Three**

**Their Final Goodbye**

Almost a year later everyone was still morning losing Hermione. The two people who had changed the most had been Draco and Ron. Draco had become more depressed and barely talked to anyone and they often found him at Hermione's grave just crying. Then there was Ron who stopped trying to be a ladies man and really tried to find the girl that was right for him. Hermione was right he had known the girl the entire time. He was now dating Luna Lovegood and was so in love with her that after only six months he was thinking of proposing. Harry had proposed to Ginny soon after the final battle and Ginny had, of course, said yes. The married a short while after and Ginny was pregnant. Mrs. Weasley was the happiest mother alive. All of her children were either dating, engaged, or married. Back to Draco. Today was another day that he was at Hermione's grave. He looked down at the tombstone and read it again already having memorized what it said.

Hermione Jean Granger

September 19 1979 - June 7 1998

Alla fine, l'amore vero può prevalere

His eyes began to water and he knew he couldn't stop the tears that were to soon fall and he didn't want to either. It was a year to the day of Hermione's death. In his hand he had bouquet of blue roses. They were always Hermione's favorite because they were so rare. He had a garden of them just for her and every time he came to the grave he brought some to replace the old ones. He sat in front of the grave still crying and just talked to it. He knew Hermione could here him and he wanted her to know he was really trying to move on but it was hard. He told her about all the things he was doing. He even started to talk to everyone a little more. He was excited for Ron because he was going to ask Luna to marry him soon.

"If you were still here Hermione I would have asked you to marry me right after the final battle. I love you so much and I don't think I can let go of that love," he said. There was a slight breeze and he knew Hermione really could here him and was trying to communicate.

"I only wish I had one more hour with you to tell you al this in person rather then sitting here in front of your grave looking like I'm crazy," he said. He talked for another few minutes then said goodbye and if he had been listening close enough he would have heard the wind whisper softly '_So be it' _before he apperated back to Harry's for the night. Harry understood how Draco felt and let him stay at his house. It had taken a little time but everyone had warmed up to Draco and soon they all became friends. Even Mrs. Weasley loved him like he was her son. He smiled as he could smell her cooking coming from the kitchen. It didn't reach his eyes but he was trying his hardest. As he walked in he saw Luna was there and hugged her telling her it was good to see her. He saw how fidgety Ron was and knew he was going to ask her tonight. He grinned at Ron and nodded at Harry and Ginny taking a seat next to George and then waved at Fred. He was right Ron had asked Luna to marry him and she jokingly told him she would have to think about then began to laugh when he looked horrified and threw her arms around him and told him yes. He went to bed early and was he walked into the room a breeze from outside came through the window. Standing before him after that breeze was Hermione. She was dressed in a long white flowing dress. Her hair was down and laid neatly down her back. She smiled at Draco and he honestly pinched himself because he though he was dreaming.

"It's not a dream Draco, my love. You only get an hour like you wish though," she said and smiled again when his eyes started to water. She wiped the tears from his eyes. She sat him on the bed and they talked, he telling her everything he had wanted to and her telling him that she loved him. After forty-five minutes of talking Draco got a brilliant idea.

"Will other be able to see you?" he asked. She smiled knowing what he was thinking and nodded. He ran to the door and pulled it open as fast as he could.

"EVERYONE COME HERE QUICKLY," he yelled. Then there was pounding on the stairs as everyone ran as fast as the could to his room. The first one to the room was Ginny and she gasped when she saw Hermione.

"No," she said.

"Yes, it's really me Gin," Hermione and wrapped Ginny in a hug.

"How?" Ginny asked.

"I don't have time to explain so I will let Draco. I need to say my final goodbye to everyone. I only have thirteen more minutes left," she said and stepped into the hallway before anyone else had mad it up the stairs. There was numerous gasps and everyone finally got to say their final goodbye to Hermione.

Soon after Draco had finally been able to date again and lived his life happily soon falling in love and getting married. His first daughters name was Cambrie Hermione Malfoy.

**So here is the final chapter! I REALLY hope you liked it. It was very sad for me to write and I apologize because I said it would only take me three days to write. I have been very busy though so I only got the chance to write it tonight.**

**McFressie - Yes but I'm not a big Ron fan. Haha anyways for the purpose of the story she was right Ron needed to find the girl he really loved.**

**BTW Alla fine, l'amore vero può prevalere is Italian for In the end, love truly does prevail**


End file.
